Opperation Diskdrive: FAILED
by IDreamOfFantasy
Summary: Alex Rider is yet on another mission. He's 17, a fully diclared agent and he's finally getting paid. But this time, not all goes to plan. He now has just two choices; run and hide, or fix it. Alex/OC
1. Chapter 1

**heya peoples! time to read another story! (not that i have very many ...but anyway)**

**tried my best but i might go through and change things all the time:p thanx to Ndoki (vida loca) for listening to me ramble on about what i was going to do and not really writing it. you can read it now! well not all of it...theres still another chap coming!**

**make sure you review cos it really gets my spirits up:p (or i just have sugar)**

**DISCLAMER!: i don't own alex rider! (nut i can pretend!)**

**now start reading! it's just down...**

**...HERE...!**

Alex Rider crashed through a front door of an old fashioned three story house and into its court yard, tucking a disk into his inside jacket pocket. Guns fired at him from the roofs as he headed toward the gates, pieces of bricks flying up from the bullets impact. Engines roared behind him and he managed a quick glance. Three motorbikes were charging at him, guns in hand. He grinned and sprinted faster, making almost no sound on the pavement. His best friend, Ben Daniels had taught him more things about spy work then MI6 themselves. Ben used to be in K unit with Alex when he was training at SAS for his first mission. He used to be fox. Now Alex thought of him as an older brother. After Snakehead they had become partners. He'd been working with Ben for three years and couldn't think of a better person to work with.

Gun bullets hit the ground, just missing him. He didn't look behind but kept running, through the gates and then out into the road. Cars beeped at him as he passed in front. One car coming around the corner couldn't stop fast enough and almost crashed into him. If Alex hadn't jumped and slid across the bonnet of the car he would probably be on the ground passed out right now and he would be dead if the motor bikers had found him. More car horns tooted as Alex passed through traffic. The sound of motorbike engines told him he hadn't got rid of the guards yet.

He turned a corner and moved away from the freeway down a crowded street with lots of shops. He slowed down to a walk and kept his head low in the crowd. This was his work and he knew how to do it well. MI6 had made him a real agent when he had turned seventeen. He was payed now. And a hell of a lot too! That was a few months ago.

He changed direction and headed into an ABC store and stood at the window pretending to read a dieting book. Really he was watching at three bikies came around the corner and parked. One of them stood on a bench at the side of the road trying to get a look over everyone's heads.

As if normal, Alex placed the book back on it's shelf as the bikers were now walking in and looking into every shop. Walking out he took his jumper off and placed it in a bin as he walked past. He put his hands in his pockets and bent his head to look as if he was watching his feet. Out of the corner of his eye two of the bikies were looking at him and another came up to them and pointed.

Ten more steps…

The men started heading toward him calling the others to follow.

Seven steps…

They were walking faster then him but still trying to blend in with the crowd.

Four…three…two…one…

Alex turned the corner and started running as fast as he could toward a black Holden parked at the end of the street. He could here shouting behind him and he risked a quick look behind him. There were five of them running full pelt down the street, only about ten metres away and closing. These blokes sure could run!

He wasn't far away from the car now. He could here the engine ready and running. Slowing down he stopped at the passenger door and opened it, quickly jumping and shutting it behind him.

"you got it?" Alex looked over at Ben Daniels sitting in the drivers seat. He nodded.

"I've got it!" Ben grinned and put the car into gear, pulling out into the road and driving quickly away from the men who were just metres from the car.

"Ha-ha!whoa! Now that's what you call excitement!" Ben started laughing and tapped his hands on the steering wheel. Alex shook his head smiling and his friend's enthusiasm and looked out he window, just in time to see a grey car pull out onto the road and sit behind them.

They travelled along this road for a few more minutes til Ben pulled onto the freeway. Alex looked at the speedometer. Fox was only doing 100Km. he looked onto the road to see dotted lines. And at the back him at the grey car that was still behind them staying real close…too close.

Why didn't they pass? There was enough room to and he seemed to want us to hurry up if they were getting so close.

Alex's eyes widened as the truth hit him.

"Ben we're being followed!"

**thanx for reading! (if you did) now press that button (you know which one) and reveiw people!**

**Kitty (IDOF)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya people! i know i said i would update as soon as i could and i have . . . kind of. . . well theres just been alot of things happening and it was hard to come up with the whole plot of the story. i know what you're thinking why didn't you plan your story out before you posted it? well this stroy was only s'pose to have 2 chapters bt Ndoki (vida loca) told me i shoul go for more so thanks Ndoki and Boo for wasting Maths time planning my story! (we can up with some really funny ideas . . . but i don't know whether i'll write all of them down...well enough of me talking . . . get on with reading the story and reviews people! my fingers write faster with more reviews that come in!!**

* * *

"_Right now I am standing in front of a major car crash. It was said at 5:53 this afternoon just minutes ago, this Holden four wheel drive swerved off the main road and rolled five times before it stopped on its roof. We are not yet sure whether the driver and all its passengers are alive."_

* * *

There where five cars behind them now. Ben was swerving in and out of traffic at about 160 kilometres an hour. Alex looked back out of the rear window.

"They're not giving up Ben."

"There's too many, I can't shake them all off."

"Turn here, left."

Tyers screeched and horns honked as the four wheel drive turned sharply cutting through the traffic and through a red light. Alex was almost thrown through the front window screen as Ben quickly hit the breaks. The seat belt saved him. (A/n wear seat belts!). Stopped in front of them was another Grey commodore. The driver grinned at them. Reversing Ben drove backwards into a MacDonald's car park spinning around and going out the back entrance. Two grey cars blocked their right and another car was coming toward them from the other direction. They turned left. It wasn't after another few times this happened til Alex got a feeling. It wasn't a very good one.

"Ben?"

"what?" Ben exclaimed, some what distracted.

"I think we're being herded."

* * *

"_The News van was travelling to do a story when we came across the accident just minutes after it happened. __There were few other people injured in this crash which has a lot to say by the look of the street. People are still climbing out of the wreckages of their cars. The ambulance is still needed to arrive."_

* * *

The same thing was happening. Grey cars where behind them, in front and to their right. Ben swerved the car to the Left.

"NO! Ben turn back! Turn back!"

"Alex there everywhere"

"Didn't you here what I said? Fox! They're herding us. They want us to turn left!"

"We don't have a choice!"

"Yes we do." Alex reached over to his wrist and touched a few buttons on the screen of his watch. "the SAS will hel –" Alex was cut off at the sound of gun shots and shattering glass.

One…

Two…

Three…

Alex's head snapped up only to see Ben to jerk back in his seat.

It all happened in a few seconds.

The Car swerved.

There was a loud noise, the feeling of being spun.

People where screaming.

He could hear them distinctly.

But he blocked it out; the only thing that mattered to him now, was the sight of Bens limp body sitting in the seat next to him.

The world stopped moving.

Alex sat, hanging up side down, panting. He looked toward Ben, hanging next to him. Reaching over Alex grabbed his wrist.

No pulse.

A single tear fell.

* * *

**the next chapter will be quicker than this one! hoped you liked it!**

**reviews! press the button (you know you want to!)**

**xox Kitty (idreamoffantasy)**


	3. Chapter 3

**heya peoplz did you miss me?! i know you did so don't cheat yourself!**

**anyway i was so nice and lovely that i made this a long chapter! well i think it's long! longer than the other two chapters put together! took up almost 3 1/2 pages on my comp! it onlytook me about an hour and a 1/2 to write too! see i told you reviews make me type faster!...or i could be because it's holidays! either way here it is!**

"_Alex...Alex are you there? Can you here me? Fox? Someone Answer me!"_

"He's gone Snake, they killed him." Alex was sobbing, hunched over Fox's blooded form, now lying on the roof of the car. Sirens were screaming far off and people were calling out for loved ones. The watch was making a funny scratching noise; Snake and Eagle were silent. There was a deep scratch on his cheek that was burning from the salt in the tears and his leg was aching. He didn't register any of it. The same sentence was playing in his mind;

_They killed him, they killed him…_

"Then they should die too!"

"_What? Alex no"! _It was Eagle this time.

"They should deserve the same end!"

"_Alex listen to me! Killing them will not bring Fox back, it will only make you position worse, do you hear me?"_

Alex remained silent, contemplating.

"_Do you here me?_

"I hear you."

" _Now we don't want to lose you as well ok? So get out of there And do It inconspicuously there's a News van recording and they're playing it live so don't let them see you."_

Alex felt defeated. He couldn't do it without Ben, not any more. He'd been with him for so long he couldn't remember what it was like without him. But he was gone, and the people who killed him were standing less than 40 meters away. Pulling out the gun from his holster, he studied it. His mind was swirling.

He would go. But he didn't move. Out of the corner of his eye he saw them; dressed in grey, just like the cars they were driving. He could hear them talking, and he didn't like it one bit.

"You think they're dead?" two of them were standing not far off, the boot of the car was facing them and Alex quickly hid behind the car seat as they peered in the back window. The car roof had been squashed down and the only thing that had stopped it bending further in was the seats. The head rest was touching the roof of the car near Alex's knees.

The other guy shrugged, "I can see a body in there. We need to get the disk anyway."

Alex's heart stopped. The disk! He felt in his pocket. Nothing. He swore under his breath. Where had it gone? He looked about him desperately. There was nothing but metal and glass. Oh well, he would have to go without it. If it was so damn important Blunt can come and find it himself.

The Grey guys were moving now. Around twenty of them, all forming a semi-circle around him; trapping him with the wall of an office building at his back. Slow and carefully he reluctantly moved away from Bens still form and climbed out of the front passenger's window. Leaning on the side of the car he watched the men carefully. Whenever someone else tried to get through there semi circle, they were told to back off and if they didn't follow those instructions the Grey guys used force. Meaning pulling their guns out of their holster and pointing it at the unfortunate persons head until they were far enough away from the car wreckage. This was not good. Definitely not good!

"_There is trouble now erupting in the street as armed men are threatening to shot anyone who comes near a particular car. We have just been affirmed that the SAS has been called in to control the situation. It seems that this group of men are very dangerous and we have been told to warn any people in the area to stay away._

_The ambulance has finally arrived and is now in the current post of helping the injured from the crashes. There have luckily been only small casualties."_

Things were _not_ satisfactory. One of his agents was dead, Alex was probably five minutes away from being shot, the SAS had only just left to help and everything that was happening was shown on TV, live. Considering all this; Blunt was not in the most happiest of moods. Mrs Jones was pacing endlessly, muttering to herself and stopping every so often to check what was happening on the news. Amazingly, almost every station had the same story.

"…_A shooting breakout…"_

"…_major car crash…"_

"…_no real knowing of the cause…"_

Blah, blah, blah!

Every channel was saying the same thing as each other. He was sick of it. And right now he felt very close to the limit of his control. One more mistake and it could send him crashing over the edge. Very rarely this happened. Twice in his career if he remembered correctly. He was sure anyone who encountered his rage did. When a calm and controlled man cracks there's no end to his anger until the problem is solved. Generally.

Right now though, Mrs Jones was not helping one bit.

"Would you please sit Mrs Jones unless you want me to tie you down and gag you?" the tone of his voice was enough to make anyone follow the orders. The only thing was that she sat there and fidgeted with her papers. Opening files, flicking through documents, closing them, waiting a few minutes before opening them again.

It definitely wasn't long before he loosed his patience.

"How long til we get there?" Eagle asked the pilot over the roaring of the helicopters propellers.

"Not long mate, just a few more minutes and you'll be right above it." The pilot was Australian, Too laid back on Eagles account. He wanted to get there faster, but according to the pilot this was as fast as the thing could go with the cargo on board. Eagle looked at his comrades sitting around him. Snake was fidgeting with his guns; Pulling them out one by one and checking they were loaded properly, polishing one here and there. Eagle was sure he had looked at every gun at least twice now. Wolf was staring at the roof of the craft, a pale colour to his cheeks. Other than Alex, Eagle was the only one who new about Wolf's thing for heights. Seeing his discomfort made Eagle smirk. I wasn't everyday that you saw Wolf looking uncomfortable. He didn't know the others that were around him. They were new recruits, their first mission out of training. Wolf, Snake and Eagle had to plead with the commander to get on this mission. Not wanting to admit it, they had all grown fond of their younger comrade over the past years. Fox had been the first to take kindly to the boy and the others soon followed. Fox... The thought of his friend dead didn't really sink into Eagles mind. Alex was wrong. He kept telling himself. He mustn't have checked the pulse properly. Of cause it wasn't true, but he forced himself to believe it. He didn't want to come to the terms that one of his best friends was dead.

"_It seems now that we know the reason for this terrible accident, though many people are surprised at this recent discovery. This four wheel drive behind me is the centre of the attack. The armed men are now moving in on a target hiding behind the car. Zooming in with the camera we were surprised to find a young teenage boy holding a gun in his hand. We believe that he is the target of this assault. People are frightened that there is soon to be a shooting and prey that the SAS team arrive here in time to stop any more tragedy coming to pass."_

Alex's heart was beating unnaturally fast. Although it wasn't every day you found yourself stuck between a wall and almost twenty men fully armed with machine guns and rifles aiming to kill you, while the only thing to protect yourself was a 6mm pistol and to hide behind what's left of a Holden four wheel drive. It wasn't exactly the type of circumstance anyone wanted to be in. All Alex could do was hope that SAS would get here fast enough to rescue him. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the car door. Immediately Bens face came into view. Panting slightly he quickly forced them open. He didn't want to think about Ben right now. He didn't want to lose it again. If it wasn't for Eagle, Alex didn't know what would've happened. A movement caught his eye and he turned his head slightly so he could see out of a car mirror that was cracked on the ground near his feet. One of the grey men was walking cautiously toward him. He had his machine gun in front of him, His fingers going white from holding tightly onto the weapon, and was crouching to look through the windows. Breathing deep, Alex gripped the gun tighter. He leaned his arm through the smashed passengers' window. Looking down the barrel of the gun he took aim. The guy wouldn't be able to do anything with a shattered knee cap. Maybe he could give himself a chance to get revenge.

**you like? well if so (and if not) tell me! if i don't know what you think i can't change anything and i won't write fast! so remember REVIEWS MAKE MY FINGERS FLY OVER THE KEYS! so review people review!**

**xox Kitty (idreamoffantasy)**


	4. Chapter 4

**heya peoplz! yes i know 11 weeks it's been since i've updated, but your lucky! i decided to take pitty on you so i finished this today before i go on holidays! yey! yes i know, i know i brillient! so anyway here you go guys!**

**and remember! if i don't know what you think i won't get any better! so review! puppy eyes pleeeeaaaaasssse!**

**now get reading! oh and the whole i don't own this blah blah blah stuff goes here ok?**

* * *

"_It is now 6:30pm and the police and SAS have finally arrived. People are already complaining about how long it took for the operations to get here. The problem is, at this moment, being resolved. The boy we saw earlier has been taken away by the SAS troops and the grey clad men are being escorted to the jail cells that they will be staying in for the next week or so. It is not known what the cause of this commotion is just yet."_

* * *

There he was. Eagle could see him, well barely. The helicopter was still flying above the buildings; they'd been doing this for a while now. He had no idea why and he was getting impatient. He didn't seem to be the only one. Wolf, still deathly pale, was giving death glares to the pilot; Snake was no longer cleaning his guns but was shaking his legs up and down, which was even more annoying. And the others seemed to be bored out of there brains. Finely he'd had enough.

"Can you hurry up Man? We actually want to be down there before the kid dies you know." Even Wolf seemed a bit surprised. The pilot just grunted. Eagle sighed in relief when the helicopter angled and began descending.

"Thank the lord," someone whispered. He guessed it was Snake, although he never thought Snake to be the religious type.

The decent was slow, though Eagle knew it would have been less then a minute, time seemed to slow down considerably. Snake wasn't the only one shaking his legs by the time the pilot gave the signal that they could abseil down to the ground. Sighing in relief again Eagle stood up and started attaching himself to the rope.

"Only two at a time!" the pilot shouted at them.

Eagle only lifted his arm in consent.

"Make sure you watch them," Wolf told the others still aboard the helicopter, "I don't want anyone getting shot at coming down."

Eagle gave Wolf a cheeky smile, who was the person going down with him.

"Beat you to the bottom!" he shouted and then pushed off and carefully made his way toward the ground, TV cameras following his every move.

* * *

"They haven't landed yet, Blunt."

"I know that Mrs Jones, I'm not deaf yet you know." He was still irritated. His team had taken to long to arrive and then they had spent a whole 5 minutes circling the scene. He sighed in annoyance. This was one of his longest days yet. And he had had a few of those. Although it wasn't everyday that two of your agents have been cornered and attacked without his knowledge. Whoever was doing this was very smart indeed. He couldn't remember having met or heard of anyone who could get away with something under the nose of MI6. Well his memory was failing him so maybe he had. Though he was certain it would never have happened. Why it was happening now though, he couldn't answer and why to Alex and Ben he couldn't answer either. Although Mrs Jones had asked him numerous times and didn't get that he didn't know and that he wouldn't suddenly have the answer if she kept pestering him. She worried too much sometimes.

"Oh! Oh! Look Blunt! Look!"

"What?!" he asked somewhat irritated, although that would probably be an understatement.

"They're landing! Finally they're going to get Alex out of there." She turned to Blunt, "I'll get the medical teams ready for when they arrive."

"I don't think you need to worry about that Mrs Jones, they still might not get out of there alive." She looked at him stubbornly.

"it's still good to keep your hopes up, although you never let yourself have any feelings I'm surprised you know what the word means." With that she left the room and Blunt was left to watch the progress of his special ops team alone.

* * *

It was all Alex's fault, he knew; his fault. He'd made a mistake and Ben had payed the price. Maybe if he had thought things through more, he was always the brains when it came to the planning; Ben was the expert on everything mechanical. It was his plans that got Ben killed. It was all him. And now the SAS team would pay big as well, just to get him out of danger. How many more people will get hurt or killed because of him?

He didn't really want to think about an answer to that. He knew it would end up with a large number of fatalities in front of him.

* * *

All Eagle could think about was Alex, with the exception of the occasional thought of Fox that popped into his head. He could see him, hiding behind the car, blood on his hands, tear streaks over his face. This was what happened when someone couldn't handle the life of an MI6 agent. And he was angry, and he vented it all at Blunt…and also on the on coming men in grey. He wasn't normally like this, calm and controlled was the way he was taught to do things. But he had a reason to be like this today and that was because of the boy that he seemed to owe so much to. He wasn't going to let him down; especially there was no Fox to look after him anymore.

* * *

Alex was still in a shooting spree. He could see the SAS team moving slowly toward him, and he wish that he could send them away. He'd been trying to give them hand signals so they would retreat, to tell them that he had it all under control. They didn't seem to think he was right, so they kept coming, only shooting if they were shot at.

Strangely he recognised the man at the front, it was Wolf. There seemed to be something about that man that held a certain air of command. And the person behind him was defiantly Eagle, no one else would have been proud or weird enough to put a badge of their name on there belt. The Sergeant hadn't approved but had lost at a verbal argument that it wouldn't do any harm in having it on there.

He watched helplessly as they got closer and gave regularly shots to the men in grey but manly focused his attention on the approaching SAS men. It was a few more minutes til Wolf reached him.

"Cub, "he said in greeting, "move quickly, we have to get you out of here." Alex didn't move.

"I'm not going anywhere until they're all down." Wolf hesitated. He was surprised at Cubs answer. He had never been the violent type before.

By now a few more of the men had reached him and they all got into crouching positions behind the car to shade them from the bullets. The grey men didn't seem to have very could aim, other than the sniper who had shot down the car and was no longer to be found. Wolf gave a side long glance toward Eagle.

"We're on sticked orders to get you out of this as soon as we make contact with you." It was Eagle this time; Wolf must have thought he would have better influence on him, "please don't make it hard for us Alex."

There we go using the real name, defiantly trying to get personal. He shook his head.

"I think they should learn what happens when they kill one of us." It was Wolf's turn to shake his head. He glanced at someone behind him.

"Sorry Cub, this is the only option left." Wolf glanced again and just as Alex was forming the word 'what?' a sharp pain emerged in the back of his head, then nothing.

* * *

Mr Blunt, to put it simply, was angry: Angry at SAS, angry at the news team, and most of all angry at whomever was responsible for this mess.

Mrs Jones was, unfortunately for her, was at the receiving end of his frustration. In all her years she had worked with him she had never experienced his anger, and she'd always hoped she'd never have to. Unluckily her wish hadn't come true. So she stood there; sucking on a peppermint, concentrating on anything other than Mr Blunts words.

"This is unacceptable, Mrs Jones, unacceptable! We will have the press all over us and not to mention the government! They will be wanting to know how on earth one of our _secret_ operations got on live television. And the SAS team! What a blow that was to there career, spent half the time watching the scene unfold from above. Not very good looking if they try to go for another job I tell you! And Alex, boy is he in for some trouble. He shouldn't have ever let this mess happen! He's seventeen now! Been in this job for, how many years...three that's right, and he still is making mistakes –"

"He's human; of cause he will make mistakes Blunt."

He sent her a glare, showing that he didn't appreciate her butting in to his raving, and it surprised him that he felt the urge to tell her to shut up and listen. But he checked himself and continued. "It doesn't matter Mrs Jones he should know better –"

"He's a boy; he should still be in School."

"I am aware of that, but he in the end decided to come and work for us part time while we payed for a tutor to come and teach him when he is at home."

"Maybe he wouldn't have if he was given a choice."

They both glared at each other and Mr Blunt was the first to break the uncomfortable silence; "None of that matters Mrs Jones, he made a mistake and will be punished for it,"

* * *

Eagle knew what was coming. It wasn't going to be pretty. Him and Wolf were going to a whipping. He looked at Blunts face expectantly, it was...blunt really. Eagle could have almost laughed. He never thought someones name could suit one so well.

He would have only laughed all the more if he knew that was everyone's thoughts when they first met Mr Blunt.

"How long is it supposed to take you on a mission like that?" Blunt folded his hands and leaned his head against them. His eyes felt like they were burning holes. Eagle shrugged and looked away, next to him he felt Wolf do a similar action.

"Twenty minutes." He told them, "at them most, and do you know how long it took you and your team?" he paused, more shrugging, "almost fifty! Forty-eight to be exact! That is a very embarrassing prospect for not only the SAS but also for MI6. It was one of our agents that was out there, and you are the ones that we look at first when we are recruiting." He stood and walked over to the window. It was nearly sun rise and lack of sleep was taking its toll on him. The SAS men's eyes didn't follow him, but stayed averted to where he was seated moments before.

"This shows to the public," he continued turning back to face the two men, "that this is what all our agents are like and is how they all operate, and that gentlemen, is something that I do not what anyone to even think about thinking it!" he walked back to his desk and pulled out a file, placing it in front of him as he sat down, "you are lucky everyone came out with there lives, especially Mr Rider." He waved a hand at them, "you may go." Wolf and Eagle glanced at each other, then tried to walk out as fast as possible without making to obvious to the door. They felt relieved; somehow Blunts out burst wasn't as bad as they made out. But the thing they didn't know was that Blunt already had a nice talk with the sergeant and for the next few weeks they and their team were the ones replacing the cleaners for the new recruits.

* * *

He didn't want to wake. He wanted to float in the emptiness of sleep forever. He didn't want to face reality again; sure enough the future will be worse than the past. He was thinking that as he woke. The first thing that met his eyes was a grey concrete wall. It wasn't the nicest thing to wake up to. But looking around the room there wasn't very many nice things in here anyway.

Alex sat up, groaning as he did so. Man his head hurt! He reached a hand up and placed it there. A bandage was rapped around it. Strange; he didn't remember ever getting hit in the head.

The sound of voices travelled down the corridor. They seemed to be shouting.

"When I told before if we needed to hit him, you were just going to wack him enough to knock him out, or make him dazed!"

"I hit him like you told me captain; you said knock him out so I did!"

"But I didn't say that hard!"

Alex listened closely. One of the voices was oddly familiar, but the other was new. He sat there, staring at the ground, arms resting on his legs, his hands clasped in front of him.

"Next time, you do as I tell you, and never! Ever! Hit an agent that hard again alright?"

"Yes sir." The other voice was defiantly Wolf and the one who just spoke must be new, since Alex had never heard his voice before. The footsteps continued.

Alex didn't move but simply closed his eyes, what would he give to be asleep again. The footsteps ceased, it seemed, right outside his door. A jangle of keys and the clinking noise of a lock told him they were coming in, and the two men gave the impression of thinking he would still be sleeping when Wolf exclaimed; "Cub, you're awake!"

* * *

"_There we have it people this catastrophe is at an end. Civilians whose cars have been too badly damaged are being given rides by the police to their homes._

_Luckily the death told rate has been only one, as far as we have heard and it was from the shoot out, and luckily it wasn't one of the citizens but a man clad in grey._

_The boy behind the car has now been carried to safety, but the SAS had to use force to get the boy away from the car, the shock of this happening seemed to have been too much for him._

_That's it from me, Lana Lois, channel nine."_

**

* * *

**

you like? then tell me! if you don't...then tell me too! until the next update!

**xox kitty!**


End file.
